The Andy McNally
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam brings Andy to meet his family. A sequel to What Did I Miss Sam. But it can be read as a one shot.


**Author's Note** : Hey, …. I've thought about some of your feedbacks and was pulled writing a sequel to What Did I Miss Sam. I hope you'll like it.

Thank you to** linda p, jlamb13, goaliegirlhrc98, kmart92, tiva forever2009-2010, katesari, smdanield20, katydid13, ariel133, jimi18, No.1TwiFanpire, bebesmom, Jelly Bean Jenna, rbfan24, and Kelly2727** for your reviews and help.

**Summary** : Andy's visit to Sam's family home.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Rookie Blue. (Have to think of something more original to say than that. Hmmm…..)

**xox**

Sam was just about to ring the doorbell when the door opened to reveal a man of about his age and a boy of about seven years old.

"You are so busted Bro!" The man backhanded Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. We are so going tell Grandma." The boy standing by his side added as he wagged his little finger at Sam.

"Just what are you two clowns getting at?" Sam pulled Andy closer to him.

"We saw you making out in your truck!"

"What?" Sam turned to briefly look at Andy to see her blush. "How?"

"We were having a steak out." The small one answered with a confident nod.

"Steak out?" Sam had to ask.

"You know that thing you Coppers do. Hide somewhere, eat lots of food and watch out for the bad guys. Uncle Ollie told me all about it."

"Uncle Ollie told you that? That explains it." He raised his brows at Andy. "By the way, it is called a stakeout."

"But there's food right?"

"Yeah." Sam dragged his reply. "Coffee and doughnuts, at least."

"Same thing." The little boy shrugged.

Andy hid her face behind Sam's shoulder to hide her giggle when she heard the answer. Sam tapped her hip to keep her quiet.

"And you," Sam poked his finger at the tall man in front of him, "helped him to spy on me?"

"You took a long time coming in. We just want to make sure that everything was ok." He winked at Andy before continuing, "How were we to know you two would start making out out there?"

"Unbelievable!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"So, who's the pretty lady?" The boy took a step nearer to Sam and pointed at Andy.

"Andy."

"Andy?" The boy gasped. "As in Andy McNally? THE McNally? YOUR McNally?"

"Yea…" Sam couldn't finish his answer before the little boy ran into the house yelling.

"Hey Everybody! Uncle Sammy is here! His McNally is here. I saw them mmmmaake…."

Sam rushed after the little one, caught and lifted him up. "Joshua, you better stop right there Buddy." He covered the boy's mouth as the little one continued to report, which ended with a muffled, "Mmmmppff."

Andy laughed at the scene before her. Joshua was struggling to break free. Sam lost his footing on a toy car and they both ended up on the floor.

The man beside her ushered Andy in and took her jacket.

"Are you Brandon or Ben?" Andy asked. Sam had told her about the twins.

"I'm Brandon." He grinned. "It's easy to tell. I'm the good looking one."

"You mean the geeky looking one." A voice came from the behind them.

Andy turned to expect an exact replica of Brandon behind her. She was shocked to see a man with waist long hair, a loop earring in one ear and a piercing in one eyebrow. Andy turned to look at Brandon. Unlike Ben, this other twin had on a pair of glasses and his hair was as clean cut and short as Sam's.

Andy recalled her asking Sam if she could tell them apart. His answer was, "Not really." And then he had changed the topic of their conversation.

"Don't let the look fool you Man. The ladies at the Club don't go screaming just because I play a mean guitar." Brandon elbowed his brother who had just put away his leather jacket and motorcycle helmet in the closet. "You are the actual geek, Professor."

Sam had mentioned that one of the twins does freelance photography and his band has a gig in one of the top clubs. The other is a college professor specializing in Botany. Leave it to Sam to let Andy guess who does what.

Ben flipped him a finger before turning to Andy. "Helllo. I'm Ben." He smiled and offered his hand. "I'm glad to finally meet you. We've all heard so much about you."

"Oh my God! Is that supposed to be good or bad?" Andy gasped.

"Don't worry. Sam didn't say anything bad about you." Brandon said and smiled at his brother.

"That depends on how you look at it." Ben chuckled and gave his brother a friendly slapped to his shoulder.

"Hey you two!" Sam called out as he wrestled Joshua on the floor. "Stop flirting with my girl! Go take your girls out on a date or something."

"And miss out on meeting the girl who tackled you?" Brandon replied and winked at Andy.

"I thought you said Sam didn't say anything bad about me?"

"Let's just say, you tackling him was a good thing." He chuckled.

"Ok. Alright. Enough you two." Sam called as he hoisted Joshua over his shoulder. "Where's everyone?"

"Grandma and Gramdpa are in the den. Aunty Sarah in the sol..solllaar.."

"Solarium." Sam helped.

"Yeah that. Uncle Andrew is under the kitchen sink." He paused as Sam lifted him off his shoulder and into his arms. "And Mummy and Daddy are safe in Heaven." The little boy added with a nod and smile.

Sam hid his sad smile in the boy's shoulder and hugged him tight. Andy saw the change in her boyfriend's face and had to bit her lips to stop crying. She really willed herself from crying when Ben and Brandon came forward and wrapped their arms around the two.

Joshua was six months old when his parents died in car crash. Miraculously, Joshua survived the accident. His parents, Jeremy and Madeline Matheson were once foster children in the Martin's household. They were at the house at different point of time. But they met years later. They surprised the Martins when they invited the family to their wedding.

By some insight, the Mathersons had left a will. If anything were to happen to them, the Martins will gain custody of Joshua. They want their child with the people that they trust and love.

"Group hug!" a voice suddenly burst into the room.

A unified roar of "ANDREW NOOOO!" exploded from the huddled group. Sam only had time to place Joshua on the cushion padded sofa before the new comer ran and tackled all three brothers to the floor.

A chorus of groans emitted from the three smaller size men as they lay sprawled on the carpeted floor. The each began to voice their complaints as the fourth one chuckled and high-five Joshua. He waved at Andy and mouthed a silent hello. She returned his actions.

"God Drew! What the hell have you been feeding yourself?"

"Ben's right Bro. You weigh a ton Man!"

"Aahh! You wimps! The bowling pins down at the Alley stand a better chance at remaining standing."

"Hey Sammy. Was this how you felt when your McNally tackled you?"

"Shut up Professor Rapunzel. And get your foot off my face."

"I would if you get your ass off my hair!"

"I think you guys broke my glasses."

"What are you whining about? You've got three spare pairs."

"But this one is special. It holds a special meaning for Joanie and me."

"Bro. I speak for both Drew and Ben when I say; we don't need to hear about your sex life."

"Priceless when coming from the one I saw making out in his truck in the family driveway."

"Officer McNally? I bring out the cuffs. We need to bring in a Peeping Tom."

"Hey, heard that? They carry their cuffs even when off duty."

"Kinky!"

"Never thought you had it in you Baby Brother!"

"Shut up you clowns. You are making Sammy's McNally blush."

"Glad you noticed Andrew." Sam patted his cheek. "Now get your off elbow off my neck. I need to grab Andy before she decides to bolt. She's yet to meet the folks and Sarah."

The brothers were just getting up when an elderly gentleman came into the room. Standing by his side, stood a motherly figure with her hand covering her mouth as she looked the bodies strewn around the room.

"What do you boys think you are doing down there?" The old man asked as he leaned heavily on his cane.

"Darrel, I think they are just having fun." His wife consoled him.

"By making one big racket, Melody? They are a bunch of thirty year olds. Not a bunch of three."

"You are just grouchy because your knee doesn't allow you to join in." His wife scolded.

"Damn right Woman." He replied sternly but leaned down and gave his wife a kiss on her lips.

"Minor in the room!" Ben shouted while pointing to Joshua.

"Warning. Warning. Parents making out! Run for your lives! Or risk eternal nightmare!" Andrew joined in.

"Get a room will ya!" Brandon dived towards Joshua and covered the chuckling boy's eyes with his hand.

Sam quickly crawled towards Andy and grabbed her hand in both of his. "Please McNally." He begged Andy with lots of drama. "Please don't leave me Sweetheart. I swear they are only like this when the moon is full."

Hearing his plea, the rest of his brothers started howling like wolves then fell about laughing like hyenas.

Andy felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder. The other hand of the owner slapped Sam's away from Andy's hand.

"Behave Samuel Shane Swarek. Or I'll show her your baby pictures." His mother threatened.

Sam got off his knees and wrapped his arm around Andy's waist and stole her from Melody's arm in a flash. He leaned down and stage whisper in her ear. "And you said I'm evil McNally."

"I'm not deaf Sammy." The older woman rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. She then reached forward and took Andy's hand. "Don't mind the boys. They drive me crazy at times too."

"But you love us Mummy!"

"Don't be cheeky Benjamin or I'll hide your spare glasses." She glared at him but a smile played at the corner of her lips.

"I'm Melody Martin." The woman introduced herself.

"Please to meet you Mrs Martin."

"Please call me Melody, Honey." She patted Andy's hand. "That grouchy gentleman sitting right there nursing a recent knee surgery is my usually sweet-tempered husband Darrel."

"Talking about me Melody?" Darrel growled at this wife but waved at Andy. "Hello Andy. Why don't you come on over and sit here."

"You sound like The Big Bad Wolf pretending to be Riding Hood's grandmother in Little Red Riding Hood, Dad." Andrew teased.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Darrel asked in surprise.

"What? It keeps the children at the library entertained." Andrew reasoned.

His love for books had led Andrew to choose a career as a librarian. He was the one responsible for introducing Sam to Moby Dick. But knowing how his brother takes forever to finish a book, Andrew had gotten him a video of the story instead.

His huge figure sometimes had the children feeling scared at first. But Andrew has a way about putting people at ease in both children and adult.

Sam pulled Andy to the sofa next to where his father was sitting. He sat down beside her and threw his arm over her shoulder. When Melody sat next to Andy, Sam pulled his girlfriend closer to his side.

Darrel shared a smile with his wife of fifty seven years as the studied their son's actions. Sam has definitely changed his view on having a relationship. They remembered how he had evaded any questions related to the topic six months ago. But now, they could see the change in him.

Sam suddenly kissed Andy's temple and told her he will be right back. He must have quietly signaled his brothers for they all got up and made excuses to go into various parts of the house. Andy followed his exit with her eyes.

"Don't worry Honey," Melody scooted next to Andy. "Sammy just wants to tell Sarah that she has company."

"Ok." Andy nodded.

"Did Sam tell you anything about his sister?"

"He told me what happened to her when she was thirteen. He said she doesn't see people much."

"That's true." Darrel offered as Melody held her hands. "We had just adopted Sam and Sarah. Sam was eight and Sarah twelve. We didn't want them to go into the system and land in another foster home. They have been with us since Sam was two. The attack happened about a year after the adoption.

"Sammy was nine and too young to understand why Sarah changed so much. She was afraid of everyone. He tried everything to cheer her up. All the brothers did in their own special way."

"Sam told me only later he realized that Sarah did not need cheering up but protection." Andy told them. "That's how he became a cop."

"That's half the story." Darrel chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

Melody gingerly took Andy's hand in hers. "When Sam finally understood what had happened to Sarah. He went into protective mode and kind of a rage. He would beat up any boy who even looked at Sarah. He was small for his age but he packs a mean punch. Seeing where he was heading with his anger, and before he ended up in juvenile hall, we decided to send him to an old friend of Darrel.

"He was an ex-police sergeant and has lots of experience in handling juvenile cases. He taught Sam that there are other means of protecting someone."

"The Boy came home deciding to be a policeman." Darrel added with a smirk. "But there was a hitch."

"What hitch?" Andy was intrigued.

"He refused to get close to any girl. He was afraid of getting into any relationship. Afraid to think of what would happen if the girl that he falls for were to be attack like Sarah was."

"To quote his words," Melody squeezed Andy's hand, "' I'll be coloring way outside the fucking box, if anything like that were to happen. Solution? A big No-No to relationships.'"

"When he went for that undercover job that ended when you tackled him?" Darrel smiled. "Honestly Andy, we are thankful that you did. He was gone for months without any of us knowing how he was doing.

"Anyways, when he decided to take the job, we thought that he was going a little overboard in trying to avoid a relationship. It was just a couple of weeks after he was seeing a ..What's the name Melody Dear? Tabitha? Rebecca?"

"I think it was Jessica." Melody stooped to recall. "No. That wasn't it. Was it Melissa?"

"Monica?" Andy asked.

"That's it. Monica. You know her?" Darrel raised his brows. "We've never met her but only heard her name mentioned once or twice."

"We've met a few times. Job related." Andy explained.

"Well, when he came back, we didn't hear anything of her name. But yours came out in every other sentence. And I'm glad." Melody smiled at Andy.

"Have Sam ever mentioned about his real parents?" Darrel asked.

"Only that he visited his.."

At Andy hesitation, Melody assured her. "It is alright Andy. We are not offended when anyone mentioned the real parents of our Sam and Sarah. Please go on."

"Sam said he met his real father three times at the penitentiary when he was six and a few times after that."

"Shane Swarek was imprisoned for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. You know that Sam's mom died a year after he was born? She developed fever that got complicated due to her liver."

Andy shook her head.

"Shane took over the duty of becoming both parents to his two children on his own. But one night, when coming home from the store, he stumbled upon a crime being committed. He tried to help the victim. But as he struggled to get the gun out of the assailant's hand, he ended up accidentally killing the victim. His innocence was only proven after he had served five years in jail.

"Sam and Sarah were sent into the system. We knew Shane through a friend of ours and he was a good man. We knew he loved his children very much. Through connections we managed to get hold of the siblings and placed them in our home.

"We already had Andrew, Ben and Brandon at that time. The twins were a few months older than Sam. Andrew was going on four. Having three toddlers running around was not easy. But nothing would stop us from getting hold of Sam and Sarah as part of our family.

"After Shane was released from prison, he wanted to take his children to be with him. We told him that he needs to have a stable income and home before he could take his children back. It broke our hearts to say that to him but that's how the system went. But he was welcome to visit the children any time. He managed to secure a job in construction in Vancouver.

"When Sam was almost eight. Shane got the go ahead to have his children back. He was so happy when he called. He promised to come over in two days. The children couldn't wait to see him. But…" Melody's voice quivered and Darrel reached over to hold his wife's shoulder.

"We got a call the next day. Shane was involved in a fatal accident at work." Darrel continued. "We adopted Sam and Andy without question. The boys didn't want to let their baby brother and sister go. The way we see it, it was written clearly somewhere that they belong to us.

"We may have adopted them. But in memory and honor of Shane Swarek, we let them keep their family name.

"Sam is as brave and awesome as his father was, Andy." Darrel told her with a heavy voice.

"I know he is." Andy nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Andy?" Melody scooted nearer to her. "God forbid, I hope nothing bad ever happens to you. We all can see how much Sam loves you. I don't want to think what he'll do if something bad happens."

"What are you saying?" Andy asked as she was unsure where the conversation was going.

"I am saying please, watch your back and take good care of yourself. Sam loves you. And we are happy to have you as part of our family and we don't want anything to tear you two apart.

"Promise me Andy," Melody squeezed Andy's hands. "Promise me that no matter whatever happens, you two will talk things out. Don't ever let your personal differences tear you two apart. Always be there for each other where and when it matters."

"I promise." Andy nodded and was pulled into a hug.

Sam chose that minute to enter the room. Looking at the somber situation, he stood behind where Andy was seated and pulled her shoulders back.

"Ok, what did you guys do to Andy? My McNally is in tears."

"Maybe her tears are because of the embarrassing stories we were telling her about you." Darrel shrugged. "Those are tears of laughter Sammy."

"Yeah. Right Dad." Sam rolled his eyes.

Melody tried to make light of the situation by asking, "Andy Honey, tell me something."

"Ok." Andy turned to face her.

"Does he," jerking her thumb in Sam's direction, "look like a control freak to you?"

"Aww Mom! Not you too!" Sam grabbed Andy's and twisted her out of her seat. "Come on McNally. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

"Sam…"

"Don't worry Honey." Melody told her. "I'll lock that boy in the bathroom after dinner and we can talk all night." She threw a wink at Andy.

"You are evil, Woman." Darrel shook his head then raised his hand. "Give me a five Darling!"

"Oh My God!" Sam groaned and muttered as he pulled Andy out of the room. "Let's go before they do things that's freaking awkward for their own child to see."

x**ox**

Sam boxed Andy against the door of the linen closet. He stooped lower to see her eye to eye.

"You alright?"

Andy nodded and wiped the underside of her eyes. "Is my mascara running?"

"A little but you are still cute." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What did my parents tell you that made you cry?"

"You are never going to let it go are you?"

Sam shook his head and wiped the smudge under her eyes that she missed.

"They were telling me how awesome you are."

"And that made you cry because….."

"I was just thinking how impossible you'll be," She sighed, "once you know how awesome I find you. Happy?"

"So happy I could run naked around the block."

"Hold it right there Pal." Andy grabbed his shirt front. "You are not allowed to parade your naked self anywhere except in the privacy of your or my apartment. With only yours truly in attendance."

"Done deal." He murmured and captured her lips. Andy sighed and gave in to his kiss.

**xox**

"MOM! Sammy's playing kissy-kissy against your closet door!"

Sam and Andy sprang apart when they heard the shout coming from the kitchen. A chorus of chuckles followed that. Sam pulled Andy towards the kitchen to see the brothers seated around the kitchen table working on a model of a mini helicopter.

"McNally?" Sam stood in front of the table with his arms across his chest and feet apart. "What say, we arrest these clowns for disturbing the peace?"

"Sammy playing bad cop, Boys." Andrew drawled.

"Let's see if her handcuffs are furry and pink." Brandon whispered around the table.

"I think Sam's would be leather." Ben contributed. "To match his jacket."

They then burst into chuckles that proved contagious. Andy started giggling. Sam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Andy's shoulders.

"You clowns are unbelievable!" He grumbled as he ushered her to the solarium through the back door. "Come on McNally, let's go meet Sarah before these guys drive you crazy."

"Bye Sammy!" Andrew yelled. "Don't get naughty near Sarah's cactus! You wouldn't want your …"

"Andrew Peter Martin! Stop teasing your brother." His mother came up behind him and tweaked his ear.

"Aww Mom. You are no fun." He huffed.

**xox**

"Hi." Andy smiled as Sarah came over and took both Andy's hands in hers.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you." She took a step back and tilted her head and glanced at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You liar. You said she is cute."

"My McNally is cute!" He argued.

Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled Andy to a sofa for two. "I have to teach you the difference between cute and beautiful."

Sam grunted.

"That pout you have on right now Sammy, is cute. When you were small that is." Andy snorted at that.

"Wow! That's really attractive McNally." Sam glared at her.

"But Andy here is beautiful."

"Hah! Don't get that to your head McNally. She calls her plants beautiful too."

"Why do you keep calling her McNally?" Sarah turned to her brother.

"Because they wouldn't let me call her Sweetheart around the Division?"

"He is sweet isn't he?" Sarah leaned towards Andy and added, "When he isn't a control freak."

The two ladies laughed when they saw Sam's expression.

"Ugh! I'm getting out of here." He grunted and opened the door to leave.

"Could you get us some drinks please?" Sarah called out.

"Only because you said please." He then stepped back into the room and leaned down to whisper in Andy's ear softly. "McNally, for the record. You are gorgeous."

He stole a quick kiss before turning to leave. "Orange juice ok?"

Andy nodded. "Thanks."

At the door he turned around and smiled lovingly at the two women.

"Go." His sister waved him off.

"And she calls me a control freak!" He huffed and closed the door.

Andy was looking around the solarium when she heard Sarah asked. "Do you like it?"

"It's cool." Andy grinned. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Daddy Darrel built it after," She paused and swallowed. "Sam told you about me right?"

"Yes."

Sarah sighed and bit her lips. Andy reached out and took her hand I hers. Sarah squeezed it and closed her eyes.

"After the attack, Daddy Darrel built this for me. I love the park but after the attack, I was too scared to even go near one. So he brought the park to me. My own with no one but my family could share."

"I'm sorry if…"

"No. You are welcome here Andy." She scans around the room. "My brothers call it a Girly place. But each one of them, at one time or another could be found in here whenever they need to clear their heads or work on something.

"See that corner?" She pointed to a corner with a beanbag and a guitar resting on it. "That's where Brandon sits when he's trying to work on a new song. See this chest over here?" Andy turned to see a solid wooden chest behind the sofa.

"That's Andrew treasure chest. It is filled with his favourite books. All these plants around us? That's Ben's work." Sarah noticed that Andy was looking around the room. "If you are looking for anything that's Sammy's, you won't find anything."

"Why?"

"Because all he does is come in here and sleeps his head off." Sam sister rolled her eyes.

"That's a surprise." Andy said. "He told me that he cooks, cleans and very good with tools. I thought he would help with something in here."

"At his place maybe. But here, he eats and sleeps. He said a week hearing you talk non-stop gives him no proper rest."

"He did, did he?" Andy asked with a menacing scowl.

"Yeah. But then you should see his face whenever he mentions your name. Ever since you tackled him, your name always pops up one way or another. At first we wondered if your name was really Bambi McNally.

"Once, all of us were in here talking except Sleeping Beauty. When Mom called for dinner, he was still sleeping soundly. Ben reached over to wake him up. By accident, his long hair fell on Sam's face. Sam started grinning and twisted his finger around Ben's hair. We really had a good laugh when he moaned, "Love the smell of your hair McNally." Andrew got it on his phone video."

"That's good ammo if you guys ever need one." Andy grinned.

"Yes. That and the picture of him with poofy hair when he was 18." They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Do you love him Andy?" Sarah asked after their laugher faded.

"It's hard not to." Andy answered honestly. "It was up to the stage where I was engaged to another man but my thoughts and heart was always with Sam."

"What happened to your fiancé? If you don't mind me asking."

"He cheated on me with his old flame." Andy shrugged.

"Look at it as a blessing in disguise Andy." Sarah pushed Andy's hair behind her ear in a sisterly gesture. "If not, you won't end up with Sam. And I won't get a sister to talk to."

"Thank you."

"I hope you two go a long way. Judging by what happened when you both were on suspension, my brother will be impossible to live with if anything were to happen between you two."

"Was he acting very badly?"

"A one hundred percent bona fide grouch." Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You see that Bonsai tree over there?"

"It's kind of bald."

"That's Sammy's work. Ben told him that he could relax and work his tensions out by working on the Bonsai. He did ok until Mom asked if he wanted cranberry or grapefruit juice with his pancakes. Ben was devastated when he came in and saw what Sam had done to his Bonsai.

"Andrew got him a joke book but took it back before a property of the library gets damaged."

"Sam tore the book?"

"No." Sarah answered with a smirk. "Andrew was tempted to hit him with the book when Sam kept asking him to explain the each joke."

"Was it that bad for Sam? I couldn't risk having any contact with him. I didn't want to do anything else that might jeopardize our jobs. And our chance to be together."

"It's ok Andy." Sarah patted her thigh. "Brandon managed to help him. To be honest Brandon did all of us a huge favour."

"What do mean?"

"Sam got hold of that guitar over there, and began strumming and singing."

"That's good right?"

"Sorry Sweetie. Your boyfriend maybe awesome in his job and around tools. But singing and playing the guitar?" Sarah shook her head and covered her ears.

"That bad?" Andy grimaced for the answer.

"After two long months, under Brandon's expert tutelage and a whole lot of patience and self-control, I can safely say that your Sam can now play the guitar. Just don't let him sing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Here I show you." Sarah took out her digital camera and showed Andy a video of Sam playing the guitar.

"Wow! That's simply…" Andy couldn't find the right word after they finished watching the video.

"Aweome?" Sarah offered.

At that moment Sam came in carrying drinks for his sister and girlfriend. Sarah calmly hid her camera under her skirt.

"Someone mention my name?" Sam smirked as he handed the ladies their orange juice.

"You are so full of yourself Brother dear."

"You guys talking about me McNally?"

"Definitely." Andy took her drink off his hand and winked at Sarah.

"McNally, I do not like that wink that you just gave my sister." Andy stuck her tongue at him.

"So. The things you ladies were talking about me. Good stuff?" He asked with a smug smile.

Andy and Sarah turned to each other and broke into a hysterical laugh.

**xox**

Andy slouched lower down the tub and moved her body languidly searching a more supine position. Her movement was halted when Sam's hands grabbed her hips under the warm water and settled her more comfortably between his outstretched legs.

"Stop that McNally. Haven't you punished me enough?" He growled in her ear before taking little nips of her neck.

Andy angled her head to allow his lips more access to her neck. Her fingers interlaced with his under the foamy warm water as she moaned her cheeky reply. "Sam, didn't you say they have pills for it."

"Shut up you evil woman." He murmured and captured her lips in a slow kiss. Their kiss moved on to a more escalated level. Soon, they were at the very reason as to why they were soaking in the bathtub together in the first place. Well, minus the pistachio ice-cream and vanilla icing.

Later as Andy laid her head on his chest, Sam's fingers skimmed the water surface. He smiled as he watched the water lapped the skin of her smooth back. The moment was broken when he heard Andy sighed and placed a soft kiss on the base of his neck.

"You alright?" He soothingly ran his hand down her back as he tilted his head to look at upturned face.

"Yeah. " She placed a finger on his chin. "I was just thinking how right you were."

"You have to be specific McNally. I've been known to be right on numerous occasions if not all." He told her with a straight face.

"Your ego, Officer Sam Swarek , Sir, is totally getting out of hand."

"Aww McNally, I only have you to blame." He replied and let his dimples show.

Andy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Urgh! I'm getting out here." She made a move to let herself up.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and flattened her naked body against his equally bare form. "Stay." He whispered against her lips.

"Hmmm?" Andy closed the minute distance between them and whispered, "Why?"

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what I'm right about." He enforced his answer by not only wrapping his arms around her but his legs as well. "Speak."

"You said lots of kids go into foster care and turn out just find."

"I am right because…?"

"You are right because I have Exhibit A right here. Under me." She grinned. "You."

He smiled a sad smile.

She tapped his chin. "Why do you look like that?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and loosened his hold on her.

"Sam, it is not like you haven't told me everything already."

"Hmm."

"Look, I'm sorry I brought it up. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"What? No. That's not what I meant." He squeezed her assuring. "Sometimes when I see kids in foster homes, I always wonder if they are getting the kind of love that Sarah and I were given. I've seen and heard of cases where the kids are treated badly. Or not given the right attention. That's when trouble starts."

"Sarah told me that Darrel built her the solarium so she could have a park of her own after the attack."

"She did?"

"Why do you sound so surprise?"

"It's just that Sarah doesn't usually open up to anyone so quickly. She must really like you McNally." His eyes showed his pride for her.

"What part of me is there not to like?" She asked with a wink.

"The part where you talk too much?"

Andy gasped in surprise and quickly moved to straddled him. In a fluid movement, she scooped a handful of water in her cupped hands and dumped it on his head. She repeated her action twice.

Sam wiped the water and foam off his face. Then he gave her a menacing glare and drawled, "So, you want to play McNally?"

Andy began to twist and turn as his hands snaked around her body and neck. "Sam no!"

"Wrong answer." He quipped and pulled her to him as he submerged fully into the water.

Andy came out spluttering while trying to pinch him. "You idiot! I've got this freaking soapy water in my mouth!"

"That saved me from washing your mouth with soap for calling me an idiot." He smirked as he pushed her hair off her face.

"You are unbelievable! I bet you drove everyone at the foster home crazy!"

"Yup!" He grinned.

Andy couldn't help but be infected by his happy grin. She cupped his jaw in her hands and leaned closer.

"But they love you so much that they adopted you."

"I wasn't awesome back then. So yeah, I guess it must be because they love me." He dimpled. Andy laughed at his cockiness.

"So Andy, what else did my sister told you about me?" He gently pried her arms that were crossed over her bare bosom. "Don't tell me you are shy?" Sam added when she refused to remove her arms.

"Not shy. Just cold."

"Alright. The water is getting chilly. Let's get out of here."

After a quick rinse, Sam repeated his earlier question as he wrapped a towel around her.

"What your sister told me about you?" Andy smiled cheekily. "You mean besides you had poofy looking hair at one time?" She reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Sarah told you that?"

"Among other things."

"What other things?" Sam asked in a low voice as he watched Andy sauntered out the bathroom grinning.

"MCNALLY!"

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. I hope that was ok. I've never written so many original characters at one time before. Please tell me what you think?**


End file.
